Automated stored pattern functional testing affords a critical step in the production of integrated circuit (IC) devices to provide parametric and operational characterization of the devices. An automatic test equipment system includes test circuitry that is connected to a control computer or host computer. The control computer provides a user interface that accepts and stores functional test pattern data for activating the test circuitry to provide stimulus signals to a device under test and receives the response signals from the device under test. The response signals are evaluated to determine the parametric and operational characterization of the integrated circuit devices.
The device under test (DUT) is mounted on a device interface board or DIB, which provides the physical interface for physical signals from and to the pin electronics. The test stimulus signals from the test circuitry are supplied through pin electronics to the device under test via the DIB. The test response signals from the device under test are transferred through DIB to the pin electronics and on to the test circuitry. The test stimulus signals and the test response signals are correlated by the test circuitry to determine whether the device under test has passed or failed the test.
The stimulus signals generated by the test circuitry include data signals and clock signals to synchronize the stimulus input. The effectiveness of the test depends on the accurate placement of these signals relative to one another. For example, several different signals, such as, clock, data, and enable signals are coordinated and triggered at appropriate times to ensure that meaningful data is acquired during the test process. Various integrated circuit functions have interface specifications that comply with fixed timing and data protocols. For instance, these protocols include an n-wire serial structured bus such as Ethernet Management Data Input/Output (MDIO), Universal Serial Bus (USB) or Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C) Bus, a parallel communication bus such as General Purpose Input/Output (GPIO), a memory bus such as double data rate Dynamic Random Access Memory (DDR), and high speed communication channels such as High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI).
As described above, in recent years stored pattern functional testing has run into increasing difficulties with devices that do not behave deterministically. Presently, the level of integration and complexity of semiconductor processing is allowing for integrated circuit chips to effectively be a complete “system-on-a-chip” (SOC). A system-on-a-chip integrates all the functional circuit elements of a computer or other electronic system into a single integrated circuit (chip). These integrated circuit elements may be any combination of digital circuits, analog circuits, random access memory, mixed analog and digital signal circuits, and often include radio-frequency functions.
A system-on-a-chip (SOC) provides multiple digital and analog integrated circuit functions incorporated on the same semiconductor substrate. An example of an SOC is a cellular telephone that incorporates not only cellular telephone receiving, processing, and transmitting functions, but also photographic and video processing functions, audio digital signal processing and semiconductor memory circuits. Presently, in most SOC testing, the individual functions of an SOC are tested separately in multiple testing methods, such as by SCAN testing, Built-In-Self-Test (BIST), and functional testing. System Level Test typically employs custom circuitry and is generally only used for high average selling price low mix devices, such as microprocessors. A final system level test may be implemented on customized test apparatus created specifically for the testing of specific SOC devices such as microprocessors. Although it would be desirable to perform a System Level Test for other SOC devices, building custom functional test apparatuses for low average selling price SOCs is not cost effective.
A difficulty in testing SOCs with automatic test circuitry is that the parametric and individual functional testing with the automatic test circuitry is a deterministic test operation. The test stimulus signals are applied with certain timing and structure, and the test response signals are expected to have a particular timing and structure. If the test response signals do not match the expected timing and structure for the given parameters, the SOC device under test is determined to have failed. The functions of the SOC device may operate with differing timing and clocking specifications and may operate asynchronously. An SOC device may be operational when the response test signals indicate otherwise, when the asynchronicity of the communicating functions cause the test response signals to appear incorrect.
The current generation automated test equipment systems have very limited capability to deal with non-deterministic SOC devices other than to provide certain latency factors. This causes the test engineer significant problems, in that the first prototyped devices, more than likely, will not work when the test stimulus signals are the simulation vectors used in the design verification. A series of trial and error loops ensues in which the test engineer tries to move vectors around until he finds a passing arrangement. Due to the large volume of data involved and the need to re-simulate every trial, each loop may take days, the net result being months added to the test and evaluation phase of a new SOC device.
There have been attempts within present automatic test equipment systems to simulate the operating conditions of an SOC device under test. Because of the nondeterministic function of the asynchronous communication between circuit functions, the normal operating environment of the functions can not be accurately recreated for the SOC device under test. Present automatic test equipment environments lack the ability to easily and accurately provide the nondeterministic electrical and timing conditions of the normal operating environment of the SOC device under test. This lack of the nondeterministic electrical and timing conditions within automatic test equipment systems, further do not measure the margin of error for an SOC device under test with regard to its tolerance under varying operational conditions that may be present in its normal operational environment. Therefore, what is needed is a protocol generation circuit or engine within automatic test equipment for generating stimulus signals and timings that comply with a specified device protocol expected by a device under test and receiving response signals according to the timings that comply with the specified device protocol.